Line of Love
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Lagi-lagi sebuah perjodohan di jaman modern. Ditambah Sasuke yang merasa tertantang oleh Hinata, calon istrinya sendiri. Bagaimana kah kisah kelanjutan mereka? Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Line of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Crack Pairing, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan yang cukup besar ini terlibat percakapan yang cukup serius antara dua pria paruh baya.

"Apa kita tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Hiashi adalah pria pertama yang angkat bicara, gerak-gerik nya terlihat resah.

"Kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Ayahku sudah sangat menginginkan seorang cucu." Fugaku lawan bicaranya, juga terlihat resah tetapi masih menampilkan kesan santai.

"Ta-Tapi, Hinata masih 2 SMA. Kenapa kita tidak tunggu mereka lulus?" Hiashi mulai bingung.

Fugaku menyesap teh dihadapannya.

"Kita tidak akan menikahkan mereka sekarang, Sasuke, anakku juga masih 2 SMA. Kita hanya akan mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain sebagai sepasang suami istri kelak, mungkin setelah mereka lulus sekolah." Ini adalah ucapan terpanjang menurut Fugaku sepanjang dia hidup hingga kini. Cukup sulit menjelaskan keadaan ini kepada sahabat dihadapannya.

"Hinataku.. Dia gadis pemalu, aku hanya takut dia akan sedih jika mendengar hal ini."

Fugaku mendengus panjang.

"Hinata sudah besar, ku rasa dia akan mengerti mengenai perjodohan ini."

Hiashi hanya diam. Dia hanya terlalu sayang pada putri kecil pemalunya dan jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak rela melepaskan Hinata sekarang.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Hinata. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan satu kamar dengan Sasuke sebelum waktunya." Fugaku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hiashi, sahabatnya. Dia cukup puas dan terhibur dengan ekspresi Hiashi saat ini.

.

.

.

Disaat yang bersamaan, seorang gadis tengah berlari cepat, rambut indigonya melambai-lambai seiring dengan gerakannya dan dadanya yang terbilang cukup besar terlihat naik turun.

"Aku telat.. Aku telat.. Sialan.. kenapa alarm sialan itu harus berhenti berbunyi." Maki gadis itu kepada jam weker dikamarnya yang memang sepenuhnya salah dia karena lupa mengganti baterai jam wekernya.

'Sedikit lagi sampai..'

Dia berusaha berlari dengan kecepatan yang hampir maksimal begitu melihat gerbang sekolahnya hampir ditutup.

"Tungguuuuuuuuuuuu.." Teriaknya, tetapi memang sudah waktunya gerbang sekolah harus ditutup dan bagi anak yang telat harus menjalani hukuman selama 1 jam oleh guru disiplin.

**Kiett..**

Bunyi itu menandakan pintu gerbang sekolah telah tertutup sempurna.

"Baiklah jika sudah begini, mau tidak mau..." Dengan ancang-ancang dan kecepatan yang pas, gadis itu -.

"Hup.."

Berhasil menginjak salah satu tiang horizontal gerbang dan melompatinya dengan sempurna.

"Hehe.. Selamat pagi pak.." Sapanya kepada sang penjaga gerbang yang kini hanya bisa melotot kaget tidak percaya, begitu juga dengan sebagian murid yang berada di depan gerbang karena telat masuk.

"Hinataaaaaa.." Teriak salah satu temannya.

"Yoo.. Sakura-Chan.." Sapa gadis yang telat itu.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membersihkan kakinya dari debu.

"Aksi mu tadi benar-benar berbahaya." Puji Sakura tetapi dengan wajah ragu.

"Hanya biasa saja, daripada aku harus menjalani hukuman dari Anko Sensei." Cengir Hinata merasa hal yang tadi dilakukannya sungguh biasa.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, sebelum Iruka Sensei datang." Ajak Hinata kepada Sakura dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata sudah mau pulang?" Tanya seorang teman sekelas Hinata.

"Hm.. Ayahku memintaku pulang cepat hari ini."

"Ah, tidak seru.. Kita akan mengadakan taruhan adu panco antara Lee dan Naruto di atap sekolah."

"Maaf, Kiba-Kun.. Mungkin lain waktu ya, lagipula supir Ayahku sudah menunggu. Jaa.." Hinata pun melesat keluar kelas.

Dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan Ayah tercinta untuk segera sampai di rumah karena katanya ada urusan yang amat sangat super penting. Begitulah pesan yang dia terima saat makan siang di HPnya.

Sang supir segera membuka-kan pintu penumpang begitu melihat Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Kyo-San." Ujar Hinata sopan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama Hinata-Sama." Sang supir pun menutup pintu kemudi dan bergegas kembali ke tempatnya, melajukan mobil menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Selesai mengganti baju sekolah dengan dress one piece yang simple, Hinata melangkah menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk." Suara berat Hiashi menggema dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Ayahnya sedang berdiri memunggunginya dengan melihat keluar jendela besar.

Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat, seperti yang sudah dan selalu diajarkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga sejak jaman nenek moyang.

"Duduklah." Perintah Hiashi kepada Hinata dengan suara berat.

Hinata memilih duduk di sofa.

Helaan nafas panjang Hiashi dapat Hinata dengar.

'Sepertinya ada masalah berat.'

"Hinata..."

"..."

Hiashi kini berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

Mata tua Hiashi yang masih terlihat bercahaya memandang putri sulung kesayangannya. Senyum tipis dia sunggingkan.

"Ada hal penting yang harus Ayah sampaikan.."

Hinata masih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Ini mengenai.."

Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan buruk tetapi dia tetap memilih diam dan mempercayakan semuanya kepada sang Ayah.

Berat sungguh berat bagi Hiashi untuk mengatakannya. Dia tidak ingin Hinata kecilnya yang pemalu dan baik hati ini terluka akibat permintaannya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin Hinata membencinya karena hal ini.

Sekali lagi Hiashi menarik nafas panjang seraya membantunya memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Ini mengenai perjodohanmu dengan anak dari sahabat Ayah." Akhirnya kalimat itu terlepas juga.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya tetapi kini dia berhadapan dengan sang Ayah, dia tidak mungkin berteriak dan bertingkah seperti saat di sekolah.

'Ini gila.. Ya, ini pasti mimpi.' Hinata hanya dapat merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan Ayah nak.. Ini adalah perjanjian lama kakekmu dengan kakeknya. Ayah tidak dapat menolaknya." Sungguh Hiashi merasa gagal sebagai seorang Ayah.

Andai perjodohan ini tidak pernah ada, dia akan rela Hinata menikah dengan seseorang pilihannya sendiri.

Hinata hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memaksakan senyumnya.

"A-Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu Ayah jika memang kakek sudah memutuskan begitu."

Hiashi melotot tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Hinata. Kupingnya juga masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia melihat Hinata kini tersenyum dihadapannya. Semua bayangan buruk sirna. Putri kecilnya yang dulu pemalu kini semakin terlihat dewasa.

"Apa kamu yakin Hinata? Kamu bahkan belum mengenal siapa calon suamimu." Hiashi menjadi tidak rela juga Hinata harus pergi, meskipun suatu saat nanti Hinata juga akan pergi.

"Aku akan mengenalnya pelan-pelan, Ayah." Ujar Hinata sesopan mungkin.

Hiashi bersumpah ingin menangis saat itu juga. Perjanjian Ayahnya di masa lalu membuat Putri kecilnya yang pemalu harus tersenyum memaksa seperti saat ini dan ini pertama kalinya.

"Te-Tenang saja Hinata, kalian tidak akan menikah saat ini juga, tunangan yaa.. Kalian akan melalui proses itu dulu. Jika merasa cocok baru akan dilanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan setelah kalian siap." Hiashi mencoba menghibur Hinata. Dia sangat amat yakin Hinata akan menangis tetapi berusaha memaksakan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaiknya, Ayah tidak perlu mencemaskanku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Hiashi sungguh semakin tidak percaya akan ucapan Hinata.

"Jadi kapan aku akan berkenalan dengan calon tunanganku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Malam ini, jadi segera persiapkan dirimu." Ujar Hiashi dan menjadi akhir perbincangan antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Arghh.." Erang Hinata saat di kamarnya.

"Kenapa harus dan masih ada perjodohan-perjodohan itu dijaman seperti ini." Dia kesal. Kakinya terus menghujam lantai yang tidak bersalah sebagai bentuk kekesalannya.

"Awas saja, perjodohan ini akan ku buat batal." Hinata pun tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah pertemuan besar antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tentu saja pertemuan ini membahas mengenai pertunangan anak-anak mereka dan saling mendekatkan ke dua belah pihak.

Keluarga Uchiha tiba terlebih dulu dan disusul oleh keluarga Hyuuga tidak lama.

Hyuuga hanya membawa 2 orang, baik itu Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuug Hinata sedangkan Uchiha cukup lengkap dengan Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pemeran utama pria pada malam ini.

Hinata memakai gaun malam berwarna perak dengan dada rendah dan syal bulu rubah. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja dia urai.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju meja makan yang telah di sediakan setelah saling mengenalkan diri perkenalan. Musik dari biola mulai mengalun lembut mengiringi acara makan malam yang tampaknya akan berlangsung lama.

"Jadi, Hinata-Chan besok malam akan segera tinggal bersama kita." Ucap Mikoto senang. Dia sudah bosan dengan isi-isi di rumahnya yang kebanyakan adalah pria minim ekspresi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Mikoto.

Sasuke dari tadi hanya melirik tajam ke arah Hinata. Dia benci suasana seperti ini dan dia juga benci dengan Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu.

'Tch. Murahan.' Rutuk Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasa ditatap sinis oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menusuk ke dua mata Sasuke dengan garpu di tangannya.

'Sabar Hinata, sabar.'

Satu hal yang kini Hinata tau, calon suaminya adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

Acara makan malam berlangsung hikmat dan tenang. Sasuke dan Hinata diminta untuk berjalan berdua ke taman, agar dapat saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menurut dan berakhir lah mereka di sebuah taman belakang.

"Tch."

"..." Hinata diam saat Sasuke mulai mendecih. Dia memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di taman.

"Batalkan saja, bilang kita tidak cocok." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa bukan kamu saja? Aku hanya menuruti kemauan Ayahku." Balas Hinata malas.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan memegang dagu Hinata. Dengan jarak yang cukup intim, mereka dapat merasakan nafas dari masing-masing pihak yang terasa di kulit wajah.

"Kamu akan menyesal." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menatap mata Sasuke tanpa takut.

"Kita akan lihat nanti."

Mendengar jawaban itu Sasuke melepaskan dagu Hinata dan dia semakin kesal dibuatnya. Apanya yang pemalu? Apanya yang sopan? Ayahnya penipu, rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kamu akan ku buat pergi dengan sendirinya." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil membetulkan jasnya.

"Menarik." Hinata menantang.

Pertama kalinya Sasuke ditantang oleh seorang gadis. Biasanya semua gadis akan luluh dan meneriak-kan namanya tapi ini gadis yang berbeda.

Sesuatu yang lebih besar telah menanti kedua pasangan ini. Percayalah, ini bukan malam terakhir. Tuhan telah memasangkan seutas benang merah kepada pasangan ini jauh sebelum perjodohan itu ada.

.

.

.

**-Tbc-**

**Ya.. Lama sekali saya tidak mampir Fanfic SasuHina, masih shok sama ending Naruto.. ;)**

**Tapi ya.. saya tetap cinta crack pairing ini..**

**Akhir kata 'Hope You Like It.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Line of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai malam ini Hinata akan menjadi salah satu penghuni di keluarga Uchiha. Kedatangan Hinata disambut baik oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto, kecuali Sasuke. Semua yang dikiranya menjadi kebutuhan Hinata telah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh Mikoto.

Hinata sedikit meneliti keadaan di kediaman Uchiha yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan kediaman Hyuuga baik itu dari segi besar dan luasnya, hanya terkesan lebih modern saja. Begitu pula dengan kamarnya, malah lebih besar dari kamar yang kemarin.

"Jadi kamu sungguh-sungguh mau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata dengan tangan menyilang didepan dada.

"Kamu cukup sopan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Jawab Hinata sarkastik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Oh, salahkan pintumu yang terbuka Nona." Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah menghadapi pria dihadapannya kini, yang konon katanya akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Benar-benar bisa mati muda dia.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menghormati segala permintaan Ayahku. Jika memang ingin kamu batalkan, silahkan bicara kepada kedua orang tua mu dan Ayahku. Lagipula.."

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum masih terukir di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata.

Tepat dihadapan Sasuke, tangan Hinata membelai bagian bahu hingga dada Sasuke dan kembali menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria **nyentrik** sepertimu." Bisik Hinata tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih berada di dadanya. Seulas senyum Sasuke tampilkan.

"Kamu ingin bermain rupanya, hnn.., **Gadis nakal**." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata dengan nada penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Jujur Hinata merasakan sensasi geli saat itu tetapi kembali dia dapat mengontrol diri.

"Aku tidak takut pada permainanmu, sebaiknya sekarang kamu keluar atau ku hancurkan sesuatu yang menjadi 'masa depanmu'." Ujar Hinata serius sambil tersenyum.

'Ini gila, gadis ini sungguh gila.' Rutuk Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke mengalah pada Hinata kali ini. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke saat dia berkata 'akan menghancurkan sesuatu yang menjadi 'masa depannya''.

.

.

.

"Sialan gadis itu.. Dia berani mempermainkanku." Rutuk Sasuke kesal setengah mati.

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang gadis menantangnya. Sungguh dia harus memberikan Hinata pelajaran tetapi dia mengakui sentuhan Hinata begituuu..

'Arghh.. Pikir apa aku ini.' Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal karena cukup tergoda akan setuhan singkat itu.

Hei, Sasuke itu pria normal jadi sepantasnya dia sedikit tergoda.

Sasuke segera menaiki kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia ingin segera tidur dan melupakan segala sesuatunya tentang sentuhan nikmat itu.

.

.

.

Pagi menyambut dengan cepat. Alarm Hinata sudah berbunyi saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00, masih banyak cukup waktu untuk bersiap-siap mengingat jam masuk sekolah pukul 08.00.

Hinata memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi mengingat dia sudah tidak berada dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama dirinya di keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah merenggangkan badan, dirinya bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Udara dalam rumah terasa dingin. Dengan cahaya minim Hinata berjalan menuju arah dapur. Telinganya menangkap suara pisau yang sedang memotong sesuatu, bunyi didihan air dan bunyi minyak panas yang dicelupkan sesuatu. Aromanya hmm.. begitu terasa di hidung Hinata.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Hinata kepada para pelayan yang sedang memasak.

"Selamat pagi Nona." Balas para pelayan ramah.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tidak enak jika Hinata tidak ikut menawarkan diri membantu. Begini-begini Hinata juga bisa memasak.

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya Nona menunggu di ruang tamu." Para pelayan itu tentu senang Hinata menawarkan diri untuk membantu tetapi itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka. Yang ditakutkan Mikoto akan marah jika mengetahui Hinata mengerjakan pekerjaan yang bukan seharusnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk patuh dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.30, sarapan sudah siap dan tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Para anggota keluarga termasuk Hinata kini tengah makan dengan hikmat. Diam tak bersuara saat makan menjadi ciri khas keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga jadi Hinata tidak merasa canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Mulai hari ini kamu-Sasuke akan mengantar jemput Hinata kemanapun dia mau." Ucap Fugaku membuka suara terlebih dahulu setelah dia selesai mengelap mulutnya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke tersentak kaget.

Dia itu bukan supir Hinata.

Satu tatapan tajam nan menusuk Fugaku layangkan kepada Sasuke.

Hinata hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati melihatnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah "Baiklah" ujar Sasuke malas.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera bersiap-siap." Sela Mikoto melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15.

Hanya ada anggukan dan sebuah senyuman memandakan 'iya' dari Hinata dan Sasuke hanya memilih diam lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Mikoto mengantar Hinata hingga pintu depan dan memastikan dia telah menaikki mobil Sasuke. Setelah mobil Sasuke meninggalkan halaman rumah, Mikoto pun memilih masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Diam.

Itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan di dalam mobil Sasuke kini. Tidak ada percakapan, tidak ada musik. Sungguh membosankan.

"Aku turun di depan saja." Hinata membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Hah.." Hinata berusaha bersabar, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk sekedar berdebat.

"Itu akan mempermudahmu untuk memutar balik mobil lagipula, aku tidak suka jika ada salah satu temanku bertanya." Ujar Hinata terlihat malas.

"Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu tentang mulai hari ini aku juga akan satu sekolah denganmu?"

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Hinata kaget dan menatap Sasuke. Dia baru tersadar akan motif seragam Sasuke yang sama dengan seragamnya.

'_Shit._' Rutuk Hinata.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kesempatan untuk mengerjai calon istrinya lebih besar daripada di rumah.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya begitu sampai di sekolah. Banyak mata dari para siswa dan siswi yang berbisik melihat mobil mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah dan kini telah terparkir rapi di halaman.

Hinata turun dengan perasaan campur aduk seperti, kesal dan malas. Cukup sudah mereka merusak masa mudanya yang indah dengan sebuah perjodohan konyol, belum lagi calon suaminya adalah orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan dan sekarang dia harus satu sekolah dengan calon suaminya.

"Hinataaaaa.!" Pekik Sakura menghampiri begitu sadar yang turun dari dalam mobil mewah itu adalah sahabatnya, Hinata.

"Pagi Sakura-chan.." Bahkan dia sudah tidak bersemangat lagi untuk menyapa sahabatnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu naik mobil mewah ke sekolah?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Dia sangat ingat bahwa Hinata lebih memilih berjalan kaki atau berlari ketimbang naik mobil, ya kecuali ada urusan mendadak.

Sasuke pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan membuat Sakura terpaku. Hinata menjadi semakin malas begitu para gadis di sekolahnya memekik kegirangan dan berseru 'tampannya'.

Satu lagi bencana untuk Hinata, nampaknya dia akan sering bertamu ke dokter THT untuk sekedar memeriksa telinganya.

"Siapa dia Hinata?" Bisik Sakura terlihat senang.

Satu jari jempol Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan malas dan mendengus singkat.

"Dia calon suamiku."

"Apahhhhhhhh?!" Teriak Sakura begitu keras.

Lihat saja belum apa-apa telinganya sudah tersakiti oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sudah dulu ya Sakura-chan, aku harus mengantar 'dia'" Hinata kembali menunjuk Sasuke "keruang guru dulu." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung karena terkejut.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang guru, tidak terlihat romantis untuk kategori calon suami istri. Yang ada hanyalah aura mencekam yang dipancarkan oleh pasangan itu.

"Sudah lihat betapa terkenalnya diriku?" Sasuke mulai membanggakan dirinya dihadapan Hinata. Dia ingin Hinata sadar dimana setiap gadis menggilai Sasuke hingga overdosis.

"Ya ya, Tuan pemikat." Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

Setidaknya ada yang bisa Sasuke banggakan di depan Hinata bahwa dia itu **TERKENAL.**

"Ruang guru ada di depan, sebelah kiri. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Hinata memutar tubuhnya menuju arah berlawanan. Dia bisa dehidrasi jika lama-lama di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan calon istrinya yang amat sangat aneh dan menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

"Yoo, Hinata.." Sapa Kiba bersemangat.

"Hm.." Hinata sudah kehilangan moodnya pada pagi ini berkat Sasuke.

"Heii,, ada apa kawan? Kenapa wajahmu seperti baju kusut? Sungguh tidak menarik." Kiba merangkul leher Hinata dan sedikit menggodanya.

Hinata menatap Kiba malas dan memaksakan tersenyum hingga gigi putihnya terlihat.

"Hahaha.. Begitu lebih baik.."

"Pulang sekolah nanti kamu bisa berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk bermain kartu?" Ajak Kiba bersemangat.

"Maaf Kiba-kun, sepertinya tidak akan bisa untuk sementara ini." Hinata berujar sedih. Semua kebebasannya di sekolah yang tidak dia dapatkan di rumah akan segera sirna menjadi debu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata kelam kini menatap tajam penuh selidik ke arah Kiba dan Hinata yang terlihat begitu intim.

Kelas seketika diam saat Iruka Sensei masuk dengan seseorang yang amat sangat Hinata kenal.

'Oh, terima kasih Tuhan atas cobaanmu.'

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar _skak mat_. Rupanya dia juga satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

"Kamu berhutang cerita padaku Hinata." Bisik Sakura saat Sasuke sedang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

Hinata hanya dapat menelan ludah guna membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

.

.

.

Hari begitu terasa panjang untuk dilalui oleh Hinata. Sepanjang jam pelajaran, dirinya sadar mendapat tatapan tajam dari arah kursi di belakangnya. Ya, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia cukup puas mengintimidasi Hinata dengan cara ini. Semua itu terbaca dari gerak gerik Hinata yang terlihat resah.

Begitu lonceng berbunyi tanda pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai, maka selesai jugalah penderitaan Hinata.

Anak-anak tidak langsung keluar kelas begitu lonceng telah berbunyi. Hal ini dikarenakan Kakashi Sensei akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Jadi, minggu depan sekolah akan mengadakan acara refreshing untuk seluruh anak kelas 2 di Danau Konoha. Acara itu akan diadakan dua malam, persiapkan pakaian bersih secukupnya, obat-obatan bukan Narkoba, makanan ringan jika perlu. Sekiranya itu saja, untuk lebih jelas bisa kalian baca di mading. Bye." Kakashi pun berlalu diikuti sorakan anak-anak. Mereka cukup bersemangat jika menyangkut liburan.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Sasuke datar kepada Hinata kemudian berlalu duluan.

Hinata memasukkan barang-barangnya dengan kesal ke dalam tas. Betapa angkuhnya Sasuke itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan anak baru itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran, secara dia juga sepanjang hari merasakan aura mencekam dari Sasuke yang ditujukan kepada Hinata.

"Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, sekarang aku duluan ya Kiba-kun, teman-teman." Pamit Hinata dan bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang mungkin sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa dan dia nampak kelelahan begitu sampai di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hinata yang masih terengah-engah dan kemudian menjalankan mobilnya pulang. Sasuke cukup puas bahwa gadis di sebelahnya cukup mengerti bahwa dia tidak suka menunggu lama.

'Gadis pintar.'

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar. Langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu saat Fugaku memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke mau kemana?"

"Mencari angin." Sasuke hendak berjalan kembali sebelum Mikoto kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ide bagus.. Sasuke-kun ajak sekalian Hinata-chan untuk berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Mikoto berseri.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum palsu, dia tau kini Sasuke tengah menatap dirinya penuh penekanan.

'Tolak atau mati?'

Fugaku berdehem sekali.

Sasuke menyerah.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun tunggu disini sebentar ya." Selanjutnya Mikoto menarik tangan Hinata menuju kamarnya.

"Tu-Tunggu Bibi." Hinata mulai pasrah mengikuti kemauan Mikoto.

Tidak perlu lama bagi Mikoto untuk mendandani Hinata dengan dress _one piece _berlengan 3/4 warna putih, riasan wajah tipis dan rambut tergerai. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat Hinata terlihat cantik, ahh.. Jangan lupakan rona merah tipis alami di kedua pipi Hinata.

Jujur Sasuke terpana saat melihat Hinata, gerak-geriknya yang malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

'Bisa juga dia bersikap seperti itu dan lagi ternyata dia cantik juga.'

Mikoto segera mengajak Hinata untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke pun bangun dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Sasuke jalan beriringan dengan Hinata menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah depan.

Mikoto hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum puas melihat kepergian mobil Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Dia hanya belum terbiasa pergi keluar malam-malam dengan seorang pria.

Sasuke merasa tergelitik karena ucapan Hinata yang tergagap itu. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kita akan bersenang-senang sayang." Tanpa ragu Sasuke menancap gas mobilnya menuju suatu tempat hiburan.

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, mereka telah tiba di sebuah tempat yang Sasuke maksud.

"_XXX Club_." Ya, Hinata tidak salah atau bahkan belum rabun untuk membaca papan nama itu.

Salah satu club terkenal di Konoha dan hanya orang kaya saja yang memiliki akses untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Hinata memilih diam begitu Sasuke memaksanya untuk ikut masuk. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah Sasuke. Dia berhasil mengerjai Hinata, dengan begini Hinata sendirilah yang akan memohon untuk memutuskan perjodohan ini.

Musik berdentum keras dengan DJ yang turut membantu mengatur musik-musik itu agar semakin enak didengar. Puncak acara belum dimulai. Sasuke memesan sebuah meja yang cukup besar hanya untuk dirinya dan Hinata.

Seorang pelayan membawakan minuman beralkohol dan diletakkan di atas meja. Tidak lama, puncak acara dimulai, DJ mengganti lagunya dengan _beat _musik yang cukup memusingkan kepala. Para gadis-gadis terpilih keluar dari balik kain. Mereka menari dengan eksotis. Para pengunjung malam itu mulai bersiul.

Sasuke cukup menikmati musiknya dan ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Matanya melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih memilih diam dan menunduk, tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun. Sasuke tersenyum puas dan kembali melihat para gadis-gadis yang kini sudah menanggalkan pakaian mereka menyisakan pakaian dalam yang sangat menggoda iman para lelaki. Siulan semakin keras saat gadis-gadis itu berjalan menghampiri para pengunjung. Nampaknya satu meja mendapat jatah dua gadis.

Katakan Sasuke beruntung karena dia satu-satunya pria di mejanya sendiri, meskipun dia tidak begitu tertarik dengan para gadis yang sudah hampir telanjang dan menari-nari dihadapannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Hinata yang ternyata sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Tanpa Sasuke mengetahui, Hinata kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'Dasar pria mesum.' Sasuke berhasil menguji kesabaran Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menggebrak meja kuat. Seketika musik berhenti, begitu juga dengan para gadis yang sedang menari. Para pengunjung mulai berbisik. Soal Sasuke? Jangan tanyakan, kini dia kaget setengah mati.

"APA DI SINI HANYA ADA PENARI WANITA SAJA? MANA PENARI PRIA YANG AKAN MELAYANIKU?" Teriak Hinata entah kepada siapa.

Mati kau Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya dan menyeret Hinata keluar.

Benar-benar gila.

Dapat terdengar bisik-bisik para pengunjung yang mengatakan 'gadis itu nampaknya mabuk sangat berat'. Beruntunglah keadaan sekitar gelap sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengenali wajah Sasuke dan Hinata.

Musik kembali terdengar saat Sasuke dan Hinata telah berada di luar club.

Hinata membanting kasar tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggamnya.

"Kamu sudah gila." Desis Sasuke kesal. Dia menyesal telah memuji Hinata saat di rumah.

Hinata mengusap tangannya yang sedikit terasa sakit akibat genggaman Sasuke. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum puas.

"Ini salahmu mengajakku kemari.. Bukankah katamu kita akan bersenang-senang? Lalu kenapa hanya kamu saja yang kelihatan bersenang-senang? Itu tidak adil untukku **sayang**." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kamu benar-benar perempuan gila."

"Terima kasih.. Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian." Hinata pun berlalu dan menunggu Sasuke di samping pintu mobil.

"Tch." Mau tidak mau Sasuke kembali ke dalam mobil.

Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Jika langsung pulang, Sasuke takut Hinata akan mengadu macam-macam, padahal memang begitulah kenyataannya. Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk menonton striptis.

"Sebaiknya kali ini kamu membawa ke tempat yang benar atau aku akan membeberkan semuanya ke Paman dan Bibi mengenai 'tempatmu mencari angin'." Hinata mengancam.

"Hm." Mau tidak mau Sasuke memacu mobilnya ke sebuah tempat yang benar.

.

.

.

Mereka turun bersamaan saat mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir. Sebuah tangga kecil menanti mereka. Hinata menautkan alis dan Sasuke berjalan mendahului tanpa bicara apa pun.

Sesampainya di atas, Hinata terkagum-kagum. Sebuah pondok kecil, pemandangan Konoha pada malam hari, sebuah kursi dibawah pohon dan bintang-bintang yang terlihat sangat dekat. Dia takjub.

Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan menuju pondok kecil itu, mengistirahatkan otak dan jiwa raganya dari masalah-masalah yang menghantuinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, nikmati saja waktumu sendiri." Seperti sebuah perintah.

Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tidak mau ambil pusing terlalu lama. Dia cukup senang menikmati semua pemandangan malam ini. Wajar dia terpesona, baik bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang perempuan yang akan takjub dengan hal-hal indah dimatanya.

Hinata memekik riang dan bebas. Bebannya seolah menguap entah kemana.

Sasuke yang berada dalam pondok dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang terdengar sangat menikmati. Dia mencuri pandang melalui jendela kecil dari pondok itu. Hinata tengah duduk di kursi bawah pohon, dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tangannya mengulur ke atas seolah ingin menggapai langit. Terdengar dirinya sedang berdialog sendiri, meskipun kecil tetapi Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Wahai bintang di langit, mungkinkah Ibu ada diantara kalian?" Sasuke tersentak. Dia ingat Ibu Hinata sudah meninggal lama.

Suatu perasaan aneh berdesir di hati Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari pondok dan duduk di samping Hinata. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung Hinata, membuat sang-empunya sedikit terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke." Ini pertama kalinya Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Ada perasaan senang saat Hinata memanggil namanya. Dia pun mulai semakin merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Tuhan sungguh merencanakan sesuatu yang luar biasa aneh untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

**-Tbc-**

**Aku senang banget respondnya bagus padahal uda lama banget gak buat fict.**

**Buat Eternal Senpai makasih masukkannya :***

**Fict ini dibuat hanya sebagai wujud betapa aku menyukai pairing SasuHina.**

**Akhir kata 'I Love You, Readers"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Line of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kewarasan yang masih dimiliki, dia mulai mempertanyakan mengenai keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering terlihat melamun dan terlihat lebih kacau dari biasanya, lebih tepatnya sejak malam itu. Malam dimana Hinata menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali. Rasanya begitu err.. Intinya Sasuke menginginkan Hinata menyebut namanya lagi.

Mungkin sekarang Sasuke yang mulai gila.

.

.

.

"Hei.." Seperti biasa dengan posisi angkuh, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa maumu?" Jawab Hinata acuh. Sekarang dirinya sedang mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk perjalanan besok.

"Tch, dingin sekali.."

"Jika tidak ada kepentingan, sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamarmu." Hinata masih enggan menatap Sasuke yang sudah bertampang bosan.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalah -lagi- dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Dia memperhatikan setiap gerakan Hinata yang tengah menyusun baju-baju yang akan dipakainya selama dua hari mendatang.

"Hinata-chan." Mikoto kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa beberapa jenis obat-obatan.

"Iya Bibi.." Hinata bangkit dan tersenyum manis.

'Tch, penjilat.' Sasuke kesal melihat perubahan Hinata yang mendadak. Kenapa dengan seisi rumah ini dia bisa tersenyum manis sedangkan dengan dirinya, begitu menyebalkan.

Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Mikoto untuk mengambil obat-obatan itu.

"Terima kasih Bibi, maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak perlu se-formal itu. Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku juga.." Mikoto tersenyum membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun." Mikoto baru menyadari sosok putranya ada di dalam kamar Hinata. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Mikoto sedikit penasaran namun ekspresinya segera berubah saat imajinasi anak mudanya kembali berkeliaran di otaknya.

Sasuke kembali mendapat ide jahil dan Hinata mulai berusaha menyangkal.

"I-Ini ti-."

Sasuke segera merangkul pinggang Hinata yang ramping.

"Menurut Ibu apa yang kami sedang lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke sedikit genit.

Mata Hinata melotot ke arah Sasuke, dalam hati dia mulai mengutuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai bertingkah dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Hinata, seolah ingin menciumnya.

Mikoto yang melihat itu merasa ikut malu.

"Ma-Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian, sebaiknya Ibu segera turun. Hihi." Mikoto menjadi ingat kelakuan suaminya -Fugaku- saat masih muda, sangat mirip dengan anaknya -Sasuke-, begitu menggoda. Mikoto turun dengan senyum-senyum bahagia.

Hinata diam tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Semakin kesal saja dia dengan Sasuke. Tangannya melepas paksa tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggangnya.

Sasuke dapat menangkap rona merah di wajah Hinata, entah karena malu atau marah tetapi Sasuke menyukainya.

"Biar ku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu." Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, bukankah kamu masih harus membereskan barang-barangmu sendiri." Hinata kembali berkutat dengan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah selesai." Sasuke kembali berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah batang sabun, odol dan pasta gigi yang masih tersegel dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel milik Hinata. "Ini sudah malam, berdua akan lebih cepat selesai."

Hinata tidak percaya kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi.

Calon suaminya yang angkuh kini mau berbaik hati menolongnya. Hinata hanya diam menatap Sasuke. Dia mengakui calon suaminya itu memang tampan dan wajar semua gadis di sekolah menggilainya hingga overdosis. Hinata mengulas senyum tipis tetapi seketika senyum itu pudar ketika dia sadar yang Sasuke pegang kini.

"Me-MESUMMMMMMM...!" Teriak Hinata.

Bagaimana tidak, kini Sasuke tengah memegang _Bra_-nya dengan santai.

Sasuke tersentak kaget akibat teriakan Hinata dan tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Sasuke.

"He-Hei.. Kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku? Mau membunuhku?" Ucap Sasuke masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan. Kini posisinya dia sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan sebelah tangan menahan tubuhnya.

Wajah Hinata merah padam. "Kamu itu.." Suara Hinata mulai berat. "Benar-benar PRIA BODOH DAN MESUM.." Hinata melempari Sasuke dengan guling dan bantal.

Sasuke cepat menangkis serangan Hinata dan menahan guling yang siap melayang ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kamu menyebutku mesum? Aku kan hanya membantumu."

"Kamu sadar apa yang kamu pegang barusan?" Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar karena dia memang terlalu asik menyusun. Aduh ampun Sasuke.

"A-Apa?" Kali ini Sasuke yang dibuat gugup.

"Keluar." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang keluar." Hinata masih berujar pelan.

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Matanya mencoba menjelajahi barang-barang yang tadi dia susun dan astaga, Sasuke baru menyadari sesuatu. Dia tanpa sadar telah memegang pakaian dalam Hinata yang ukurannya terbilang cukup besar.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Ku bilang kamu keluar sekarang." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar.

Hinata mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Seketika tubuhnya merosot kebawah dengan wajah merah padam karena malu dan marah.

"Oi Hinata.. Aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata berharap dibukakan kembali pintunya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke pun berhenti mengetuk dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sasuke mulai meradang lagi. Dia merutuki dirinya yang begitu terlihat bodoh dan.. Mesum.

"Arghhhhh..!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri sebagai bentuk kekesalan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Suamiku.." Ujar Mikoto senang bukan main.

"Hm?." Fugaku hanya menjawab singkat dan menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya untuk melihat sang-istri yang nampak sangat bahagia malam ini.

"Sepertinya kita akan segera mendapatkan seorang cucu.." Mikoto terlihat gemas sekali.

'Cucu..'

'Cucu..'

Kata-kata itu tergiang di kepala Fugaku yang masih belum bisa mencerna cepat.

"Apa?!" Fugaku tersentak saat kata-kata cucu sudah tertanam di otaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto balik dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Mati aku..'

Nampaknya Fugaku akan segera menghadapi Hiashi yang murka karena gagal dengan janjinya. Lalu anaknya yang brengsek itu tentu saja akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas kekacauan ini. Sebaiknya dia menyiapkan diri juga di hadapan katana milik Hiashi.

Fugaku hanya dapat menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah pepatah mengatakan_ 'Jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya' _Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan kebenaran pepatah itu untuk calon istrinya, Hinata.

Siapa sangka gadis yang berpenampilan lugu, pemalu, sopan, ramah dan jika tersenyum terlihat begitu manis seperti seorang malaikat dapat membuat sebagian wajahnya memar biru.

Yang tidak dapat Sasuke mengerti adalah sifat Hinata yang 180 derajat berubah saat berada di sekolah, tidak jarang dia sering ikut melihat Hinata bermain kartu di atap sekolah bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"A-Aw.. Sakit.." Sasuke kini tengah berkaca dan meratap sedih sebagian wajah disebelah kiri terlihat memar biru.

Teringat kejadian semalam yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

Mungkin jalan terbaik memang meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Hinata sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Kedatangan Sasuke membuat Mikoto memekik khawatir dan membuat Hinata dan Fugaku menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke-kun.." Mikoto segera menghampiri Sasuke begitu menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu." Mikoto berusaha memegang memar di wajah Sasuke tetapi karena terasa sakit Sasuke memilih menghindar.

Hinata juga menyadarinya dan menjadi merasa bersalah.

Mikoto mengajak Sasuke menuju ruang tengah untuk mengobatinya.

"A-Aku akan menyusul Bibi, permisi Paman." Hinata langsung beranjak dari meja makan menuju ruang tengah.

Fugaku sendiri dan merenung.

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi semalam? Apa benar mereka terlalu bersemangat hingga wajah Sasuke menjadi seperti itu. Memang kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang.' Fugaku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Rupanya Fugaku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Hiashi.

.

.

.

"E-Etto.." Suara Hinata menghentikan gerakan Mikoto yang kini tengah mengobati Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Bi-Biar aku saja yang mengobati lukanya." Dalam hal ini, Hinata juga merasa bersalah telah merusak wajah Sasuke yang berharga. "Bibi bisa menemani Paman di ruang makan, setelah selesai kami akan kembali."

Mikoto tersenyum dan menyerahkan kapas yang sudah diberikan obat kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan."

Hinata hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat Hinata mulai menekan memar di wajah Sasuke dengan kapas yang sudah lumuri obat.

Mereka berdua masih diam, sesekali terdengar Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan.

"Ma-Maaf."

Sasuke membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Kejadian semalam itu aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya pelan.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah begitu mengingat kejadian semalam. Beruntung Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga meminta maaf." Ujar Hinata lirih. Kini giliran dia yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Hinata yang kini sedang menunduk. Satu tangan Sasuke terangkat dan jatuh di atas kepala Hinata, diam sesaat kemudian mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Tandanya mereka sudah saling memaafkan.

.

.

.

"Yo Sasuke.. Selamat pagi." Kiba yang sangat bersemangat menyapa Sasuke di halaman sekolah. Mengingat hari ini, mereka -anak kelas 2- akan mengadakan wisata ke Danau Konoha.

"Hm."

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Kiba juga menyadari wajah memar di wajah Sasuke.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Kiba mulai berasumsi sendiri. Senyum lebar terpampang diwajah pecinta binatang mamalia itu.

"Apa kamu habis dihajar oleh Hinata?" Bisik Kiba.

"Hm?" Sasuke mulai berpikir bagaimana Kiba bisa menebaknya.

"Hinata itu memang gadis unik. Memangnya apa kesalahanmu hingga mendapatkan luka seperti itu?" Tanya Kiba mulai penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Selalu pedas jawaban Sasuke tetapi dia juga tidak akan membicarakan mengenai kesalahannya itu.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa.. Haha.. Tetapi dirimu harus bersyukur karena luka itu tidak seberapa."

'_What?_'

Sungguh Kiba tidak tahu betapa sakit luka ini. Selain itu, bekasnya juga cukup memalukan.

"Naruto bahkan pernah tidak masuk 3 hari akibat serangan Hinata." Masih bisik Kiba

Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kiba.

"Kejadian ini terjadi sewaktu SMP. Naruto pernah mencoba mengintip ruang ganti perempuan saat pelajaran olahraga. Para gadis yang menyadarinya langsung berteriak dan Hinata yang menjadi penyelamat mereka saat itu."

'Pria mesum itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.' Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek.

Lupakah dia juga mendapat gelar pria mesum dari Hinata.

Dan Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan darimana datangnya kekuatan besar yang dimiliki oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Sasuke, Kiba kembali berbicara.

"Seharusnya kamu tau sejak kecil Hinata sudah dididik keras oleh Ayahnya, entah itu karate, judo mungkin sumo juga pernah."

Merasa ada yang membicarakannya, Hinata melihat ke arah Kiba dan Sasuke yang kini terlihat lebih akrab.

Kiba yang mulai menyadari tatapan tajam dari arah Hinata, berkeringat dingin.

"Hahaha.. Cuaca hari indah bukan Sasuke, aku tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat.. Hahaha." Kiba mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Hm?" Terkadang Sasuke tidak mengerti isi jalan pikiran teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

Jarak tempuh perjalanan hanya memakan waktu 2 jam dari sekolah menuju Danau Konoha. Bus yang mereka tumpangi melewati sawah-sawah yang masih hijau, sedikit tanjakan berbatu dan rusak, rumah-rumah warga dan juga rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar.

Bus berhenti dan mereka semua turun di depan _cottage _yang cukup besar.

"Baik anak-anak, ini adalah _cottage _yang akan kita tinggali selama 2 hari ke depan. Kalian bebas memilih kamar yang kalian suka, 1 kamar berisi 4-5 orang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama." Jelas Kakashi kepada seluruh rombongan anak kelas 2 dan mendapat sambutan meriah.

"Jam 7 kita akan kumpul kembali di sini dan bermain uji nyali. Jangan sampai telat." Lanjut Kakashi lagi dan berlalu masuk ke dalam _cottage._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana malam di Danau Konoha terlihat lebih gelap dan sedikit menyeramkan, berbeda saat siang. Seluruh rombongan kelas 2 sudah berkumpul di depan _cottage _sesuai dengan instruksi Kakashi tadi siang.

"Kalian akan mengambil nomor undian didalam kaleng ini, nomor itu yang akan menentukan siapa pasangan kalian dan menjadi nomor urut. Permainannya mudah, kalian akan memasuki hutan yang berada di belakang _cottage _dengan bermodalkan sebuah senter. Kami sudah menyediakan 3 buah bendera dibeberapa pohon dan masing-masing dari kalian harus mengambilnya, siapa yang tercepat kembali dengan 3 bendera akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik."

Beberapa anak mulai berbisik mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka. Sebagian anak perempuan berharap dapat berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

Hinata nampak tidak begitu peduli dengan acara konyol ini, dia ingin segera berakhir dan kembali menikmati tidurnya karena lelah selama perjalanan. Sasuke mencuri pandang ke Hinata dan berharap dia dapat berpasangan dengan Hinata.

"Aku mendapat nomor 4." Teriak Kiba cukup kencang.

Hinata melangkah untuk mengambil nomor undiannya. Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat nomor itu.

"4." Ucapnya singkat.

"Yosh.. Kita berpasangan Hinata. Tenang saja, jika kamu takut, kamu bisa memelukku.. Hahaha.." Ucap Kiba penuh percaya diri.

'Tch.' Sasuke kesal karena dia mendapat nomor 5 dan juga pasangannya bukan Hinata tetapi anak perempuan dari kelas lain. Sepertinya doa anak itu terkabul.

Permainan pun dimulai, setiap pasangan yang sudah memasuki hutan benar-benar hanya diberikan sebuah senter.

Sasuke yang sedikit kecewa hanya bisa melihat kepergian Kiba dan Hinata. Dia harus menunggu 5 menit untuk menyusul mereka.

**Kukk.. Kukk..**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam, suasana hutan juga gelap bahkan sangat gelap. Tanahnya basah tidak kering dan juga sedikit licin. Suara burung hantu turut meramaikan suasana menyeramkan.

Kiba mulai berpegangan pada lengan Hinata. Kini dia yang mulai ketakutan, padahal tadi dia dengan bangganya bilang akan melindungi Hinata.

"Ge-Gelap sekali." Racau Kiba dengan bibir gemetar karena takut.

Dia mulai mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Hinata dan semakin erat. Hinata hanya cuek. Bahkan dia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Hantu itu tidak ada.

"Tenanglah Kiba-kun."

**Kuuk.. Kuukk.. Kuuukkk..**

Kiba yang dasarnya sudah ketakutan, begitu mendengar suara burung hantu yang cukup keras segera melepas tangan Hinata, memilih berlari dan berteriak.

Hinata terkejut dengan perbuatan temannya itu. Dia kehilangan Kiba.

Kiba terus berlari tanpa tahu arah karena senter dipegang oleh Hinata. Terus berlari dan berteriak hingga akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Kiba pingsan.

Kepalanya terantuk dahan pohon rendah saat berlari.

"Kibaaaa.." Teriak Hinata mencari Kiba di dalam hutan. Dia mengedarkan senternya ke sekeliling.

"Kibaaaa.. Kamu dimanaa?" Tanpa Hinata sadari dia mulai melangkah ke arah yang salah, dirinya semakin memasuki hutan.

Sasuke merasa gerah dengan pasangannya. Sejak memasuki hutan, gadis yang menjadi pasangannya selalu menggandengnya dengan erat dan berteriak tidak jelas. Seandainya yang disampingnya kini adalah Hinata, dia tidak akan keberatan.

"Hah.." Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

"Gyaa, Sasuke-kun.. Aku takut.. Jangan cepat-cepat." Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Sasuke.

"Diam dan cepat selesaikan ini." Merasakan aura membunuh dari Sasuke, gadis itu dan menurut.

"Aaaaaaaa.." Sasuke bisa menangkap suara Hinata yang berteriak dari dalam arah hutan. Dengan segera dia melepas paksa pelukan dari gadis disampingnya.

Gadis itu hanya terheran-heran.

"Hinata, dia dalam bahaya." Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk.

"Tu-Tunggu." Gadis itu masih berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan." Pinta Sasuke datar.

Begitu gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke, tidak tanggung-tanggung Sasuke segera berlari memasuki hutan dengan senter ditangannya.

"Sekarang aku bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih mencari jejak Kiba tidak menyadari di depannya ada sebuah lubang cukup besar.

"Aaaaaaaa." Hinata berteriak ketika dirinya jatuh ke lubang yang cukup besar itu.

"I-Ittai.." Erang Hinata yang merasakan pantatnya sakit.

Dia merasakan sesuatu merayapi kakinya. Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin, dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil senter yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dia mengedarkan sinar senter itu ke kakinya.

Hinata diam tidak dapat bersuara lagi, dia mulai takut. Suaranya seolah tertekan di tenggorokan, jika dia berteriak juga apa ada yang mendengar.

Hinata mulai menangis, seekor ular kini berada di kakinya, kepala ular itu berdiri tanda waspada.

'Siapapun ku mohon tolong aku.'

'Sasuke, tolong aku.'

"Hinataaaa.." Sasuke masih berteriak memanggil nama Hinata, instingnya yang tajam sangat yakin Hinata berada di sekitar situ.

"Hinataaa.."

Hinata samar-samar dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinataaaa.." Lagi.

Kini dia yakin, dirinya tidak bermimpi.

"Tolong.." Suara Hinata terdengar lemah dengan sedikit pergerakan membuat dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri yang berasal dari kakinya. Ular itu menancapkan taringnya ke kaki Hinata.

Sasuke yakin mendengar Hinata meminta tolong.

"Hinataaaaa." Sekali lagi dia berteriak.

"Tolong.." Suara lemah itu semakin terdengar. Sasuke yakin berasal dari bawah lubang dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengarahkan sinar senternya ke dalam lubang dan melihat Hinata yang duduk tak berdaya.

"Hinata." Tersirat kekhawatiran yang luar biasa dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menolongmu."

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Raih tanganku." Pinta Sasuke.

Hinata dengan lemah mengarahkan senter ke arah kakinya.

Sasuke yang mengikuti petunjuk Hinata menemukan seekor ular masih setia menggelayuti kaki Hinata.

"Sial." Sasuke mulai mencari ranting panjang dan kuat di sekelilingnya.

Sebuah ranting yang sesuai kriteria Sasuke ambil tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menjulurkan ranting itu ke arah ular yang masih berada dikaki Hinata. Dengan tepat Sasuke berhasil melempar jauh ular itu dari kaki Hinata. Tidak membuang waktu, dia segera meminta Hinata untuk menjulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hinata naik.

Hinata hanya meringis sakit di bagian kakinya. Sasuke segera menyinari kaki itu dan menemukan bekas gigitan ular. Sedikit pelajaran saat disekolahnya dulu, mengenai pertolongan pertama saat digigit oleh ular. Dia merobek kaosnya dibagian tangan dengan sekali tarikan kuat. Setelahnya, dia menghisap kuat bekas gigitan itu, menimbulkan suara rintihan pelan dari Hinata dan membuang darah yang mungkin bercampur racun ular dari mulutnya, Sasuke lakukan selama tiga kali dan mengikatkan kuat-kuat kain yang tadi dia robek ke kaki Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat memandang lemah saat Sasuke memberikan pertolongan pertamanya.

"Cepatlah Naik." Sasuke sudah berjongkok membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata segera menuruti perintah Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari _cottage_, setidaknya dia harus keluar hutan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Dia mengalungkan lengannya dileher Sasuke. Suatu perasaan nyaman dan yang lebih jauh mulai menghampirinya pelan-pelan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Ujar Hinata lemah dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, cepat membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

**-Tbc-**

**Aku bisa update saat libur kerja.. ;(**

**Bagaimana dengan chp ini?**

**Hahaha..**

**Buat yang sudah review, fave dan follow, Aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih..**

**Last world : Enjoy the story..**


End file.
